


A good deed is a good deed

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelter, Clumsy Simon, Crush at First Sight, Dogs, Grumpy Raphael, M/M, Pre-Relationship, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: He had just flipped to the next page of the magazine when the door suddenly flew open, mostly thanks to the wind that had picked up over the last few hours. Simon shivered when the icy wind hit him, blowing some quickly melting snowflakes into the room before the young man responsible for the unexpected confrontation with the winter weather closed the door again with an annoyed huff."Hi and welcome. What can I do for you?" Simon greeted the guy immediately, smiling brightly and he barely prevented his mouth from dropping open when the person turned around and he got a first good look at him. The man was absolutely stunning, even with his dark curls were a complete mess, a vast number of glistening snowflakes sticking to his almost black hair. The other's cheeks and nose were glowing a deep pink from the cold and expressive eyebrows were pulled into a frown, drawing Simon's attention to eyes of almost the same deep brown as the man's hair.





	

Simon always helped out in the nearest animal shelter whenever his regular job as an accountant allowed him the spare time to do so. Which meant he was usually there during weekends and holidays. This Saturday was no different. He sat behind the counter and flipped through a gaming magazine because it was almost closing time and there hadn't been anyone entering the building except for the regular employees of the shelter. It was pretty boring to work at the reception in the early morning or late evening because nobody really stumbled in here at this time to adopt a pet.

It was still more entertaining than sitting at home because he had his colleagues to talk to or animals to take care of - if he was assigned to the front desk, that was. And during the time without anything to do he could either read or play on his phone without anyone yelling at him. Simon did this work for free or at least he tried to but his boss always ended up handing him at least a small payment by the end of each month for his help and he always donated at least part of it to the shelter.

Simon's job as an accountant was paying him enough that he didn't really need the extra cash and he really only did this to help the animals because he was sadly not allowed to keep a pet in his small apartment and it would be kind of ridiculous to move just because of this. So he had decided to at least visit the local shelter and help animals this way - be it by cleaning the rooms where the pets were held, taking the dogs for a walk or other smaller work.

He had just flipped to the next page of the magazine when the door suddenly flew open, mostly thanks to the wind that had picked up over the last few hours. Simon shivered when the icy wind hit him, blowing some quickly melting snowflakes into the room before the young man responsible for the unexpected confrontation with the winter weather closed the door again with an annoyed huff.

"Hi and welcome. What can I do for you?" Simon greeted the guy immediately, smiling brightly and he barely prevented his mouth from dropping open when the person turned around and he got a first good look at him. The man was absolutely stunning, even with his dark curls were a complete mess, a vast number of glistening snowflakes sticking to his almost black hair. The other's cheeks and nose were glowing a deep pink from the cold and expressive eyebrows were pulled into a frown, drawing Simon's attention to eyes of almost the same deep brown as the man's hair.

"I found this little guy a few blocks away and didn't know where else to go," the man answered without reciprocating the greeting. He stepped up to the desk and pulled the zipper of his coat further down, lifting the dark red scarf to reveal a ball of fluff that yipped at Simon happily.

"Did someone abandon him? In this weather??" Simon heard the shock in his own voice and he rounded the counter to step up to the stranger, his eyes fixed on the adorable little dog that peaked out of the warmth of the man's coat. The picture was absolutely adorable, this slightly grim looking guy with such a cute fluffy little dog tucked into his coat to protect the small animal from the cold - even though the thick fur was probably perfect for withstanding the harsh wind and snow.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran away? I found him in a small alley, almost wandering right into the busy traffic. He didn't have a leash on him, not even a collar but he looks well-groomed to I supposed he hasn't been out there for more than a few days," the young man said and Simon had to refrain himself from comparing the smoothness of the other's voice to that of honey or melted chocolate.

Simon hummed softly and was about to reach out for the dog but he reminded himself that he shouldn't just push his hands into another person's coat without warning so he straightened up from his slightly bend position and smiled at the guy.

"Can I take him? Or, if you want to stay a little you could follow me into the back - I can check if he has a chip," Simon offered and he told himself that it was for a purely professional reason and not because he wanted a few more minutes to look at this beautiful man and listen to his velvety voice some more. The guy seemed surprised about the offer but after a brief moment of thinking he shrugged and finally answered with an "Okay" accompanied by a nod.

"I'm Simon, by the way. Simon Lewis. I work here - obviously." He resisted the urge to facepalm at his stupid blabbering and ability to embarrass himself in front of gorgeous people. The other's eyebrows rose a little and Simon wasn't too sure if it was in judgement or amusement but he assumed the former, which was why he simply gestured for the handsome man to follow into another room where he would be able to check if the dog was chipped.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," the other replied while following him and Simon suppressed a "Gee, don't sound too excited" but bit his lip and scolded himself inwardly not to be even more awkward.

"I'm Raphael."

Simon looked at Raphael and couldn't help but think that the name seemed fitting. Especially when he thought of the fact that there was an archangel with the same name but he didn't really want to go as far as compare the guy to an angel. That would be way too cheesy, even for him.

He asked Raphael to sit the small dog down on the table and instead of just placing the animal there and stepping back, Raphael kept one hand on the back of the tiny dog and caressed it gently, keeping it calm so Simon was able to scan him but the result came out negative. No chip. Which meant finding the owner wouldn't be too easy.

"I guess we will have to make a few flyers and put an ad in the newspaper to inform the owner where to find the little one," Simon sighed and he really hoped someone would show up for this beautiful little creature. The dog had moved closer to Raphael again, pressing against his stomach and nuzzling into the soft looking coat.

"Does he have to stay here?" Raphael asked after a beat of silence and his gaze swept over the room, eyes narrowing when the found Simon's.

"Well...where else?"

"He could stay with me until the owner shows up," Raphael replies with a shrug and Simon is once again surprised by how gentle the other seemed to be, despite his carefully blank expression and slightly gruff tone.

"That...would actually be amazing. A vet should have a look at him, though, just to make sure he's really okay. And I hope you don't mind leaving your contact information," Simon said with a bright smile and this was actually a perfect opportunity to see Raphael again or maybe try to ask him on a date sometime. The other picked the dog up again and nodded, gestured for Simon to lead the way but the corners of his mouth curled upwards the tiniest bit - even more so when Simon managed to bump into the corner of the table, too distracted by the hint of a smile on Raphael's gorgeous features.


End file.
